Contrato de Felicidad
by Pryre-chan
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry entra en una profunda depresión. Sin saber que hacer Sirius y Remus prepara un contrato de felicidad, esperando que Harry se aferre a esta nueva esperanza. Quien iba a imaginar que todo acabaría tan mal.


Contrato de Felicidad

Por Pryre-chan

Los Personajes De Harry Potter No Me Pertenecen

Son de J.K Rowling

-o-

Capítulo Único

-o-

-¡Harry!- exclamo Remus dando un brinco de su asiento, no se esperaba la interrupción abrupta de su protegido, se supone que tenía un examen importante hoy, por eso se había dado el lujo de discutir con Sirius sin alguna barrera. El Licano miro nerviosamente a su compañero sin saber que decir.

-Sirius. Remus. Quiero escuchar el resto de su discusión-

El corazón del elegido grito de agonía ahogada mientras caminaba mecánicamente a una silla, en sus ojos había un cumulo de lágrimas que se resistía a derramar. Trataba de convencerse de que había escuchado mal.

¿De verdad sus padrinos habían contratado a Draco para que salga con él? ¿Para qué lo enamore y lo haga feliz?

-Harry…lo sentimos- Sirius se acercó al menor con una decaída sonrisa- Nunca fue nuestra intención hacerte daño, solo queríamos que sonrieras verdaderamente, que encontraras algo a que aferrarte, algo…que amaras-

Harry se inclinó para ahogar el dolor de esas palabras.

¿Amar? Harry había llegado a amar al Slytherin con algo más que el corazón, cada respiro lo daba por él, cada despertar, cada palabra. Todo era por él.

Por él había querido vivir de nuevo.

-Sirius…- la voz le fallo.

El silencio se extendió por par de minutos, roto esporádicamente con el sonido del goteo de las lágrimas de Harry en su pantalón. Los adultos no sabían cómo actuar y si ¿su pequeño volvía a su depresión? ¿Si otra vez perdía la voluntad de vivir? los meses luego de la guerra Remus y Sirius habían vivido pendientes de un hilo, atentos a cada movimiento del cuerpo maltrecho y la mirada vacía.

Recordaban vívidamente como el pelinegro se negaba a comer, levantarse de la cama o a saber del mundo exterior, hubo una ocasión...Remus trato de quitar de su mente la visión sangrienta de Harry.

El Elegido levanto el rostro y sonrió en medio de lágrimas. Remus se dejó caer en su sillón, entumido, era esa sonrisa, la sonrisa que había expresado cuando Ginny lo dejo, cuando Ron y Hermione habían decidido vivir en el extranjero.

Resignación, un solitario "lo esperaba".

Remus reprimió el impulso de tomar al menor de los hombros y decirle que no era cierto, que no lo hacían para lastimarlo. Pero sabía que eso no daría resultado, solo acrecentaría esa sonrisa.

Por Merlín que habían hecho.

Suavemente el pelinegro menor se quitó las lágrimas del rostro.

-Necesito saber Sirius-

-No Harry, no hagas esto. Malfoy…Draco te ama, lo sabes, él…-

-Acepto dinero de ustedes a cambio de hacerlo- Harry se ahogó en sus palabras como si cada de ellas fuera un trago de amargo veneno- Quiero saber porque discutían. ¿Acaso aumento su tarifa?-

Silencio.

A Harry el corazón se le rompió aún más

-¿Es eso? ¿Cuánto dinero les pidió?-

-Harry...-

-¡Remus!...Remus por favor, no me hagas más daño-

Remus gimoteo con dolor apretando los brazos de su sillón, sin fuerza miro a su compañero. Sirius analizo rápidamente que contar y que no.

-No te atrevas a ocultar nada Sirius, debo saberlo todo, sin mentiras-

La cruel suplica lleno de melancolía a animago, definitivamente había perdido a su ahijado, los ojos verdes volvían a ser opacos y lóbregos. Por favor, quiso rogarle, no te hagas eso.

-Remus y yo te amamos Harry-

-Eso me ha quedado claro Sirius-

El mayor suspiro.

-Cuando aceptaste la invitación del ministro para ser auror…-

Harry frunció el gesto ¡cuando me obligaron! Quería agregar, el ya no quería rodearse de muerte y magia oscura, solo quería paz, un lugar cálido donde volver, donde lo esperaran personas que amara, donde se sintiera protegido, un hogar.

Sirius había sido el primero en decidir por el alegando que solo así podría mejorar sus habilidades y distraer su mente. Pero Harry no lo expreso, se tragó sus replicas.

-..notamos que tus ánimos no volvían y tras intentar todo…-

Harry apretó su propio agarre sintiendo nauseas de pronto.

-…pensamos que si encontrabas a alguien especial, ese alguien podría hacerte mejorar-

Sirius dejo de hablar esperando que la historia se armara sola, nunca se le había hecho tan difícil decir ciertas palabras, si no fuera por Remus que había puesto su mano sobre la suya dudaba en poder seguir.

-¿Porque Malfoy?- Ya no era Draco, nunca lo seria de nuevo, aunque conociendo la verdad nunca lo había sido. No para él.

-La familia Malfoy había estado en graves problemas económicos después de la guerra y…-

-Harry nosotros nos acercamos a él para proponerle ser tu amigo por unos días, a ver qué pasaba, ambos se conocían de la escuela y estaban en el entrenamiento básico de aurores, pensamos…nunca fue nuestra intención. Luego vimos como mejorabas y extendimos el trato para…para…- Remus no pudo continuar

-Para que te enamorara Harry-continuo Sirius- El objetivo era que te hiciera feliz y luego de un tiempo te dejara suavemente, con esa perspectiva sabíamos que podías seguir con tu vida-

-El entrenamiento básico fue hace dos años- Señalo en un gruñido el pelinegro. La verdad lo golpeo, dos años de mentiras y juegos, de cenas románticas y salidas de fin de semana, todo falso – ¿Que paso luego?-

-No quisimos romper el trato cuando te vimos tan recuperado, así que le empezamos a pasar una mensualidad para que continúe- el tono de Sirius se volvió serio- Hace poco se comunicó con nosotros y pidió un aumento exorbitante-

-Págale- fue la abrupta respuesta del menor- Págale Sirius, si el precio es demasiado puedes tomarlo de mis cámaras junto con un pequeño bono por sus servicios-

-Harry- dijo escandalizado Remus- No es necesario-

-Lo es Remus- Harry se puso de pie temblorosamente- Se ha ganado cada centavo. Hizo todo lo que se le dijo hacer con gran éxito-

-Pero no…-

-¡Fue considerado conmigo! ¡Me trato bien en nuestra primera vez!, eso es lo que querían oír, ¿lo justifica ahora?-

Sirius salto

-¡Mal nacido, eso no fue parte del trato!

-¡Sirius!-

Harry sonrió como pudo, una sonrisa rota

-Yo lo induje Sirius. Él se resistió, pero al final…yo en realidad pensé…no importa, págale Sirius-

Al no haber respuesta rápida de sus mayores salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás.

-o-

Harry se había levantado esa mañana con una sonrisa.

¡Era el gran día!

Por fin Harry daría el examen para la graduación del ciclo básico al especializado del curso de aurores, Harry había elegido seguir en investigación y Draco lo forense. Serian separados por un par de años, pero les daba igual, se amaban más que a nada y tenían un plan juntos.

A menos eso pensaba Harry hasta que el mundo que conocía y donde era feliz se derrumbó en pedazos.

Solo hace un par de horas.

Un contrato.

Recuerda el primer día en la academia, todo risa y nervios de los novatos, el se acomodó en un pupitre alejado sin hablar con nadie, solo estaba allí para darle el gusto a sus padrinos.

Entonces lo vio a la distancia, parado solitariamente cerca de la puerta, ignorando al mundo, brazos cruzados, mirada al piso, bien vestido y con gesto cansado. Harry había escuchado de los problemas económicos de su familia al igual que todo el mundo mágico, sus acciones se habían devaluado luego de la guerra y las empresas que tenían fueron confiscadas, junto con todas sus propiedades hasta que pagaran una ridícula multa por ellas.

Lo que había inclinado al heredero a estudiar una carrera del gobierno para tener un empleo fijo ya que nadie quería contratarlo.

No se hablaron, lo recuerda bien, ni ese día ni ningún otro posterior en meses.

Entonces paso.

Harry se rompió en su habitación, lloro como nunca imagino que un ser humano podría hacerlo. Le rogo a los cielos que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, que al despertar se encontraría en brazos de Draco para empezar un nuevo día, que sonreía. Que portaban las alianzas que Harry había mandado a hacer para ellos, como signo de fidelidad y compromiso eterno.

Ahora nunca seria.

Con frustración y rabia ahogo su voz llamado a su único amor, ahora más que nunca quería tenerlo y saberlo real. Que los besos que habían compartido habían sido reales.

Harry no volvió a la academia ese día, ni al siguiente, estaba destrozado, sin comida ni bebida que pudiera atravesar a través de su compungido pecho.

Se miró al espejo y se estudió su reflejo, los ojos rojos y las ojeras bajo ellas eran llamativas, la piel pálida y el pelo revuelto. Se carcajeo ahogadamente. Era una apariencia fantasmal y pésima. Ron se lo hubiera dicho, pero ahora Ron no estaba.

Se limpió el rostro y se dio cuenta que no odiaba a sus padrinos, lo que habían hecho le dolía, dolía tanto que pensó que moriría, pero lo habían hecho por él, por su felicidad.

Un contrato…

Siendo honestos Harry nunca había entendido que fue lo que Draco vio en él, no hasta ahora, todo había cobrado sentido. Solo de esa manera podrían amar a Harry, todo encajo, pagar por amor, de pronto entendió como y porque los hombres y mujeres pagaban por esos servicios fugases, ese instante de éxtasis en el que los cuerpos se unen y se crea e espejismo de reconocimiento y seguridad, de dar y recibir. Ese segundo en el que sientes que le importas a alguien y que eres correspondido.

Harry entendió, se forzó a hacerlo, no quería perder a sus padrinos, los únicos seres que lo habían recibido cuando estaba roto e inservible. Sus padrinos pagaron por esa sensación, así que la obtuvo. No había más, un simple trámite. Solo que el cometió el error de creérselo más de la cuenta, con la esperanza de que la sensación durar un poco más.

Conforme con su conclusión se bañó y cambio de ropa. Bajo a la cocina.

Remus lo esperaba, tenía un gesto nervioso y lucia las mismas ojeras oscuras que él.

-Harry- lo llamo tentativo- Robards llamo, le dijimos que estuviste indispuesto todo el día…él quería verte-

-Está bien- Harry se sirvió una taza de café lentamente notando de reojo como Remus ocultaba algo con su brazo -Remus-

-Harry no hagas esto, no te lo hagas- trato de alejar de la vista una carta, pero Harry lo tomo.

Era una misiva de Draco recordándole a Harry su cita esa tarde, una muy importante, que habían planeado con mucho esfuerzo desde hace meses.

"_Espero verte con ansias"_

Harry se imaginó a Draco decírselo al oído, como otras muchas veces.

Se terminó. Harry sonrió, que más daba. Con la poca fuerza que había recuperado se forzó a caminar hasta el estudio y responder a la carta. Fue corta y concisa.

"_No quiero volver a verte"_

La sello una lagrima. Remus vio todo esto a sus espaldas

-¿No se lo dijeron?- le pregunto

-No. Sirius dijo que no era el momento por…-

-¡Por si quería seguir con la farsa? No Remus, ya he usado mucho tiempo de Draco. Terminen el contrato-

-Harry, estoy seguro que Draco te ama tanto como tú-

-No. Por favor- suplico.

Se rompió. Lloro sin poder detenerse, por el dolor de admitir la mentira, por creer ingenuamente que ambos estarían juntos por amor y que criarían juntos a su hijo. Harry se tocó el vientre aun plano, era pronto, quizá demasiado para sentirlo aún, pero estaba seguro, allí yacía su hijo.

Se lo dijo a sus padrinos un mes después, cuando había terminado de arreglar su transferencia a américa, no estaba emocionado para nada pero era necesario para pasar desapercibido durante su embarazo.

Remus trato de detenerlo ofreciéndole algunas soluciones, no acepto ninguna. Era una suerte que los señores Weasley estuvieran viviendo allí acompañando a Ginny en su carrera de jugadora de Quidditch.

Ellos lo recibieron, no preguntaron nada, solo lo cuidaron.

Cuando Harry tenía nueve meses de embarazo una noticia llego.

"El heredero Malfoy se casaba con su prometida Astoria Greengrass"

Ese día el dolor de las contracciones acompaño al apretujado dolor en su corazón.

Pero todo fue alivio cuando tuvo a su pequeño en brazos. Pelo negro, ojos grises y piel blanca, una mezcla tan hermosa como melancólica. Harry lloro de felicidad como si no hubiera un mañana, fue necesario que los medimagos lo tranquilizaran para que descansara. La señora Weasley nunca dejo su lecho. Acompañándole, dándole ánimos, tenía que vivir.

El tiempo fue pasando, fue expulsado de la academia de aurores, pero le importo poco. Descubrió su pasión una tarde que jugaba con su pequeño Gideon. Sus manos no servían solo para empuñar una varita si no para amasar arcilla y convertirla en las más increíbles historias de aventura del mundo.

Remus y Sirius se encargaron de que su trabajo fuera exportado bajo un alias y se hizo de renombre en poco tiempo.

Pasaron los años y en el momento que Harry vio a su hijo jugar con una pelota, lanzándolo y poniéndose de pie para recogerlo sintió una punzada en el pecho. Harry siempre había estado solo, incluso ahora rodeado de caras familiares lo único que esperaba todos los días es ver una sonrisa en su hijo, pero ahora sentado solo en medio de la habitación sintió su soledad.

En ese instante lo decidió.

Harry asistió a una clínica privada discreta, con lo que pago pudo haber exigido una juramento inquebrantable del todo el personal, pero no lo hizo. Las reglas eran sencillas.

Harry nunca conocería ni sabría quién era el padre de su hijo

El padre de su hijo nunca sabría quién era el

Era claro y Harry estuvo conforme. Rápidamente le extendieron varios expedientes para elegir a los candidatos, pero él no los vio, solo señalo una condición aceptable.

Que sea alguien de ojos grises.

De esa forma sus dos hijos se parecerían y su parentesco no sería un tema de entredichos. Además admitió para sí varios meses después, le recordarían a Draco.

El no guardaba ningún rencor, es más, era feliz al recordar sus momentos de felicidad juntos, su mente incluso le alentaba a eso.

El falso amor. La falsa pasión.

Hermione lo visita un par de años después lo felicita y lo abraza sabiéndose familia.

-¿Cómo esta Ginny?- le dice

Ahí se da cuenta que los periódicos que no lee lo relacionaban con su vieja amiga y la consideraban la madre de su hijos.

La saco de su error y le conto su historia por su amistad. Solo a ella.

-Llegue a amarlo Hermione- le había confesado

-Harry. Siento tanto no haber estado contigo esos días-

-o-

La estación estaba abarrotada de gente, alumnos nuevos y viejos se juntaban para encaminarse a Hogwarts para empezar un nuevo año, risas y encanto como Harry recordaba.

-Papá-

Escucha la pequeña voz de su pequeño Gideon. Sirius siempre comparaba a su pequeño con una mezcla de niebla y ceniza, niebla en sus ojos y ceniza en el pelo. A primera vista daba la impresión de ser un niño triste de gris estampa, pero era alegre y juguetón, contrario a lo que se pensaba. Estaba nervioso y jugaba con su túnica oscura, como el en su momento.

-Todo irá bien- le dijo poniéndose a su altura- No importa en cual casa te elijan, solo ten en cuenta que debes divertirte y hacer amigos ¿entiendes?-

-Si-

El pequeño sonríe y Harry no se arrepiente de volver, será feliz y punto, tiene la inauguración de una nueva galería a sus espaldas y varios trabajos de familias adineradas. Es feliz, el espacio en su pecho se llenó, no completamente, pero ya no es solo un espacio vacío.

-Te extrañare hermano- le dice la pequeña Abby con un lloriqueo. Su pelo negro es adornado por pequeñas y delgadas vetas de dorado mientras sus ojos grises relampaguean con las lágrimas.

Harry toma en brazos a su pequeño Gideon de un brinco. Harry le da un beso en la frente y lo tranquiliza.

A su alrededor el gentío se acrecentó y los niños empezaron a subir al tren.

Es ahí cuando lo ve, no muy lejos, su pelo rubio es más largo y su estampa más intimidatoria, viste de negro y va del brazo de una mujer. Un pequeño abraza sus faldas.

Harry sonríe, alguien que amó es feliz. Inconscientemente toca el colgante que cuelga de su cuello, dos alianzas de plata cuelgan de él.

Su hijo sube al tren y se despide con un gesto. La pequeña Abby lo toma de la mano.

-Papá, no llores, volverá pronto-

Harry no se había dado cuenta, se limpia las mejillas.

-Volvamos a casa-

Toma a su hija en brazos y la levanta, pretende ocultarse al notar como una sombra se acerca. Rápidamente sale de la estación y desaparece.

-o-

En la foto Harry y Draco sonríen y se señalan, es la primera vez que van al cine.

Harry nunca se deshizo de ella. Porque amaba ese recuerdo, era uno de los pocos que juro conservar para consolar a su solitario corazón en noches como aquella. Sabe que nadie lo amara de verdad pero quiere creer que si alguien estuvo cerca de hacerlo fue Draco. Y a Harry eso le basta para sobrevivir, eso y el regalo de vida que fue su pequeño Gideon.

Un falso amor que le dio una razón para vivir.

-o-

Pryre-chan


End file.
